The Twist
by O.C. Girlie
Summary: The summary is the first paragraph!Chapter 5 is up!
1. The Twist

**Its Spring and change is in the air. I've made changes like I said tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1

It had been seven months since Mulan and Shang were married. They had recently moved into their own home near the Imperial City but still close enough to Mulan's village to visit frequently . Things were going very well and they were very happy. They hardly ever noticed how different they were. Yao, Ling and Chien Po married the princesses and were enjoying their life in the palace. It was so different from their regular life but they loved being waited on hand and foot. But little did everyone know that Lord Chin was on the other side of the mirror planning a dreadful event that could change their lives forever.

**Back In Qui Gong**

Lord Chin was going on about Mulan and how she lied to him about the carriage incident, he had found out that the princesses were alive and well and had been married. What made him so mad about that was they were right under his nose. He was pacing back and forth , yelling, and shoving people as he walked. A servant had cleaned the soot away from the golden dragon of unity and found Mushu's microphone thing and told Lord Chin about it. He assumed that a person had been there and stopped the alliance.

"Why didn't I realize she was lying as much as she lies , that's all she is a liar! The liar!"he roared

The council members and the two soldiers were amazed at how fast Lord Chin got angry. They really didn't know why he was so mad.

Finally one of them spoke up and said. "Um...Sir why are you so angry I do not see any reason to..." But he was stopped when Lord Chin walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Because they tricked us what fools do they take us for! So what were you going to say next!" he screamed.

"Um...I ... You see sir... I...Um...Never mind."The council member stuttered. Even though he really wanted to finish what he was saying he decided not to because he thought that Lord Chin would have him executed.

"That's what I thought."

"So what do you think we should do about this , and I better not hear any one of you say nothing because you all know damn well that China has been planning to make fools out of us from the beginning ."

"Um...Attack."

"No, not just yet suck all the juice out of them and then attack so that we are not so vulnerable."

"Yes sir."

"Start training as soon as you can. When you're ready go over the Great Wall but not before for the reason that they can defeat us easily."

**Night At The Li House**

Meanwhile Shang was back at home in the middle of strategy planning in the middle of the night."Maybe we should do it this way. No that's not right that would make us even more vulnerable."Shang was wondering why he even bothered to do this. It was completely pointless at the time but he just had a feeling that he should just in case. He soon became frustrated and decided to go to bed. When he finished changing into comfortable clothes he slowly got under the covers so that he wouldn't disturb Mulan. He put his arm around her and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Mulan woke up in the next morning she saw that Shang was asleep so she was careful not to wake him because she knew he had had a rough night. She got dressed and went to sit under the magnolia tree, one of the places she goes to think or just admire the scenery.

"Isn't it a wonderful day."

Mulan looked down to see Mushu smiling at her.

"It does seem like it."She answered back.

"Of course it is as long as I still have my job and be sure to thank pretty boy for the good act for me.

Mulan laughed. " I will, and are the ancestors getting along?"

"Well no, but they will manage."

Mulan laughed again. "I'm sure they will."

Her smile faded and her face turned serious.

"Mushu don't you think something bad is going to happen."

"I don't know but everything will be fine. Besides those Huns are stupid anyway they fall for all of China's tricks."Mushu said with confidence.

"Yeah but they should know all the tricks by now. How did you know that's what I was thinking about ."

"Girl I can read you like an open scroll. Mulan here's a tip. Why don't you just keep your mind clear of these sorts of things Plus its been months don't you think if they were going to do something they would have done it by now."

"I know but I'm just worried that something is going to happen. I mean you said it yourself they are slow at getting stuff."

"Don't worry about it everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so."

**Back at the Imperial Palace**

A messenger had just burst into the emperor's throne room with an important message.

"Your majesty, there is an urgent message from one of our spies!" He said gasping for breath.

"What would that be captain?"asked the emperor.

"Since, there was no alliance Lord Chin is now planning an attack on China.

The emperor was in shock. Like most people who had not seen with their own set of eyes what happened that night in Qui Gong the night the alliance was set to take place he thought everything was fine and things had worked out.

"Be as quick as many Imperial soldiers to report to Wu Zhong camp as soon as possible. Also get General Li and Fa Mulan here as soon as possible. Don't waste any time"the emperor ordered.

"Yes your highness as you wish."The Captain bowed and left quickly.

**So did you like the changes. Email me and tell me if you didn't review go ahead and review**.


	2. What to look for

**I have spring break this week so I had time to wright more.**

**I would also like to say sorry to anonymous reviewers for not Remembering to click the button. Here goes**

Chapter Two

Meanwhile

Shang had joined Mulan under the magnolia tree. He like Mushu had noticed that something was bothering Mulan and he knew exactly what it was.

"What are you thinking about?" Shang asked Mulan with a knowing look on his face.

"Shang what if the mongols attack? You know what happened there that night was very suspicious. I just know something horrible is going to happen."

"I kind of have that feeling, but don't worry everything is going to be fine. There are a lot of spies and guards everywhere doing their jobs and making sure everything and everyone are safe." Shang told her.

"You always make me feel better Shang."

"That's my job isn't it."

Mulan giggled and kissed Shang on the lips and said "I love you."

Shang smiled.

"I love you too Mulan,"he told her back.

Meanwhile

The mongols were planning how they were going to attack. But the were being watched my a Chinese messenger and a spy.

"Our plan is to catch them off guard. We start by little events and work way up ."

"Captain where should we start?" a soldier asked.

"Start by creating some type of warning. But not so much that it will give us away. We shall split up into groups and work around the palace and villages."

"When do we start?" Another soldier asked.

"Early tomorrow morning. The more advanced will go to the imperial city the others will stay and train."

"Did you get that?"the spy whispered to the messenger. That was taking down notes.

"Yes I did,"the messenger said while finishing what he was writing to tell the emperor when they went back to the palace.

"Good we can tell the emperor to be aware."

"But we don't know what to look for yet."

"From what they said we can look for unusual events."

The messenger went to tell Mulan and Shang that the emperor needed them while the spy was about to go back to the imperial palace to tell the emperor what he had just heard when one of the mongols kidnaped him and dragged him back to their camp.

Once back there one of the mongols tied him up.

"Who are you?"he asked.

"My name is Chen Ji."

"What are you doing here spying on us?" he asked while laughing.

"Well yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because it is my job," replied Chen Ji.

"Well that is not so anymore. I suggest you make yourself comfortable,"the captain taunted once more before leaving the tent.

Meanwhile

Shang was at home while Mulan was in town doing some shopping when he heard someone knock on the door from outside. He got up and opened the front door and saw a messenger standing outside.

He bowed and said

"Good morning General Li I am really sorry to bother you but I have some news to bring you."

"What is it?"Shang asked.

"The emperor would like for you and Mulan to come to the palace as soon as possible."

"We will come this afternoon is that alright ."

"That would be fine."

He bowed again and left.

Shang closed the door and sighed heavily.

"Not again. How do I tell Mulan?"Shang asked himself.

"Easy you open your mouth and say Mulan the emperor wants us at the palace again."

Shang jumped . "Mushu you scared me half to death. And it's not that easy I just told her earlier that everything was ok."

"Hey you don't even know if its bad or not."said Mushu.

"Maybe what isn't?"Mulan said while walking in the door.

Shang walked up to her and took her hands in his and looked at her.

"Shang what's going on?"She whispered.

"The emperor needs us to go to the palace ."Shang answered.

"I thought everything was ok."

"So did I but we will be alright as long as we have each other,"he said while hugging her.

**What did you think I'll try and make the next one a little longer than this one.**

**Maybe I'll start tomorrow. Please leave a review.**


	3. Is her duty to her heart?

**I'm back with chapter 3 I finally made one longer.**

A few hours later

Mulan and Shang were packed up and ready to go to the palace. They were not to happy about it but they were ready to hear what ever the emperor was going to tell them to do.

Mulan and Shang said goodbye and hugged both Fa Li and Fa Zhou And the grandmother and told them they would stay safe.

"So are you ready Mulan." Shang asked.

"Yes just let me get something." Mulan ran back in the house as fast as she could and grabbed her magnolia comb off of the table in her and Shang's bedroom. She felt that she had to have it every time she had to do something like this. She put it in her pocket and ran back outside to Shang.

"I'm ready now we can go." She said while climbing on Khan's back.

"Okay." Shang said.

Then they galloped away in the direction of the palace.

"So are you still upset?" Mushu asked.

"What do you think?" Mulan asked sarcastically.

"Oh ok attitude."

"Sorry Mushu it's just I don't know."

"Why are you worried about war so much?"

"Well...because."

"Because what?

"I'll tell you later."

"You don't even know do you."

"Maybe I don't know." She told him.

"Maybe you don't know what?" Shang asked joining the conversation.

"Why she's afraid of war."

"I am not afraid of war!"Mulan protested.

"I think that's the thing that she's least afraid of." Shang said

"Then why are you worried about it."Mushu asked.

"I don't know." Then she whispered "Stop it Mushu I don't want him to know just yet. Mushu could just burst out laughing right then but instead he laughed as quietly as he could.

Before they knew it they were at the gates of the palace. They guards opened the gates and let them in. Mushu and Crikee jumped on Mulan's collar as usual and two servants took their horses while Deng Chi was te first person to come out when they were inside the palace.

"Good afternoon the emperor can see you now." Deng Chi said while bowing.

Mulan and Shang followed him to the throne. Once there the emperor was waiting for them. Mulan and Shang bowed down and the emperor said.

"Good afternoon. I am so sorry to disturb your happy life together but I am afraid China needs your service again. Mulan was surprised even thought it was what she was suspecting. Shang said "It will not be a problem your majesty."

"Your majesty do you by any chance know why Qui Gong is starting war?"Mulan asked already knowing the answer but wanted to make sure.

"Well from what I've heard so far Mulan is that Lord Chin is very angry because he thinks that he was fooled out of the alliance."the emperor answered.

"Where would he get something as ridiculous as that."Mushu said loud enough for everyone including the emperor to hear.

"What was that?"the emperor asked.

Mulan pretended that she didn't know what he was talking about and said "I didn't hear anything. Did you Shang?"

"Not a thing."Shang said playing along with the game and gave Mushu a serious look.

"Maybe its just me. Furthermore I need you two to"he said before he was interrupted.

"Your highness I am sorry to interrupt your important meeting but Chen Ji one of the spies is missing."Deng Chi said right away.

"Send word out and get as many men as possible but be careful."

"Yes sir and I will."

"As I was saying I really need you two to go the camp and go from there Shang I'm going to have to ask you to choose another general and two captains And divide the army into two groups."

"I'll do just that."

"Mulan I need you to be careful and don't get hurt whatever you do we need your crazy ideas."the emperor said with a smile.

"I will."

"You are dismissed and hopefully I will see you two again when this is all over."

Mulan and Shang said there goodbyes and left the room. Shang was holding Mulan's hand for comfort because he knew that she was a little upset because they had to go to camp again.

Mulan kept thinking to herself what did he mean maybe he'll see us again. But she snapped out of it when Shang said "Mushu if you're going to follow us everywhere we go you kinda have to keep your mouth shut."

"Well sorry it just slipped out."

"Well don't let it happen again."

"Whatever."

About an hour later

Mulan and Shang were at the camp. When they finished setting some stuff up they went into their tent to start strategy planning. Well it was really Shang that was doing the planning because Mulan was to busy worrying about everything. Soon they heard something outside so Shang went to see who it was.

"Ok Mulan what were you going to tell me?"Mushu asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh there's something."

"Ok I'll tell you but please don't tell Shang whatever you do."

"I wont shoot."

"Alright I saw the doctor a few days ago and I'm with child."

"That's happy news."

"Yeah but we have this stupid war and it sucks the fun out of it. Now I wish that Shang wasn't the general and that I never took my father's place in the army."Mulan said in a depressed mood.

"Mulan are you going crazy! If that was so not only would you not be pregnant but you would probably be dead. Mushu said.

"Yeah you are right."

"Of course I'm right I am the smartest coolest and sexy dragon on the planet."

"Mushu snap out of it."

"Ok ok ok . But its not that bad all you have to do is kill thousands of mongols."

"Thousands?"

"What have I done."Mushu said in doom.

"Yeah what have you done."

"Don't change the subject why aren't you telling Shang about the baby it is his isn't it.

"Mushu! How could you say something like that."

"Calm down girl I was only kidding."

"Well I don't know how he'll take it I don't want him to get worried too he has a job to do and so do I."

"Ok so what you're is you would kill your unborn child doing your job?"

"I don't want to but if I do I do."

"Mulan I can't believe you I knew you were a murderer but I didn't know you would kill your own child ."Mushu said surprised.

"Neither did I but its either that or many more people do die. I'll have to be very careful."

Mulan couldn't believe what she was telling Mushu but she somehow had convinced herself that she had to defend China no matter what. She had to ask herself , is her duty really to her heart?

**Its done! Review ! Review ! Review!**


	4. Secrets Revealed and Nearly Revealed

Here's more after a long case of writer's block.

Chapter 4

Night at Wu Zhong Camp

Soldiers were starting to arrive and Shang was already starting to split them up. He had told two of his best soldiers to be a general and and a captain and go to the other camp just south of the Great Wall to train the rest of the Imperial Army. At first they didn't seem like they were to happy ,but they accepted and began their trip. Shang wished he and told them before they left to be careful because he knew the mongols could be moving over the Great Wall anytime. He had started to regret not doing it.

"I just know I should have told them to watch out for Mongols. I was not in my right mind, I'll just have to be responsible for their deaths,"he thought. Shang was not in The mood to talk to anyone right then but a soldier interrupted him.

"Sir I'm sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you for a moment."

Back at the lounge tent

Mulan and the gang were talking about life and how things are going. Everyone was talking and laughing and having a good time when Mulan started to get a little quiet.

"Mulan what's the matter? Are you okay?" Chien Po asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sick."asked Yao.

"No I am not."

"Are you sure?" questioned Ling

"Will you guys stop it I told you I'm okay." Mulan said annoyed.

"Look Mulan whatever is bothering you can talk about it with us we're your friends." Chien Po said.

"Yeah." agreed Yao and Ling.

"Okay if I tell you do you promise not to tell Shang."

"We promise."

"Okay I'll tell you. Don't tell Shang but I'm pregnant." She said before she put her hands over her face.

"Wow!"

"That's great Mulan."

"We're happy for you two."

"Guys, please don't tell him."She asked once more.

"Don't worry Mulan your secret is safe with us."Chien Po assured her.

"Great now I'm going to bed."

"Bye Mulan see you later!"

"Same to you!"She called back.

Meanwhile

"He's been kidnaped?" Shang said not believing what he had just heard.

"Yes. But I don't see how he's always been able to sneak around the Mongols without being caught."

"That's true. When more soldiers are here I'll send some to figure out what's going on."

"That's a good idea sir I'll be in my tent." The soldier said and started to walk away.

"Chang!" Shang called back.

"Yes Sir."

"You are now captain and please take this job seriously."

"Thank you sir and I will." The young captain walked away leaving Shang looking into the fire thinking about what might happen. Would they be able to defeat the Huns like they had before or would China come to destruction?

While Mulan was walking back she saw Shang sitting on a log staring into the fire with his face resting in his hands. Mulan thought that he looked extremely handsome and distinguished that way. She thought of it the perfect time to tell him her secret , but she wanted to wait as long as she could.

When she got back into the tent Mushu was right in front of her face.

"So did you tell him yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Then when are you planning on doing so?"

"As as soon as I find out how."

Mushu sighed and said "Open your mouth and say Shang, I'm pregnant."

"It's not that easy."

"You two aren't really different at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it. Anyways I think you should tell him when he walks in tonight."

"Mushu you are really crazy."

"Look he's your husband, okay, the one you should have told first."

"Yeah you're right."

"So you're going to do it?"

"Not now. I'm not ready."

"He will find out himself eventually."Mushu said and thought 'Hopefully' but he didn't tell Mulan that because he did not want to make her upset.

"I'm going to tell him before then. I just want to wait until a good time to do so. I mean this is our first child."

"Yeah, yeah whatever just don't wait until forever to do it"

"I won't I promise."

"Good girl , I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

" Back to the temple. I have some business to tend to.

"Okay see you soon."

Mulan began thinking about what might happen. "The whole army may be killed. Many people may be held hostage. And...I may never see Shang again." She whispered to herself before starting to cry.

Back in Mongolia

"Where the hell does the emperor stay a night in the palace!" The captain demanded.

"You're the last person I will ever tell!" Chen Ji said and then kicked the captain in the shin.

"You son of a bitch! If you do not tell me I will kill your children and keep your wife as my personal slave and concubine right after I slaughter you to pieces and set them on fire!"

"Where do you expect to find them?"

"Ha ha ha I'm glad you asked from your half brother Chi Fu

Chi Fu walked in from the other tent grinning.

"Hello brother."

**So what did you think. I Know every one has Chi Fu as the traitor but I couldn't resist. Besides who else could it be..**


	5. Back and Forth

**Also I decided to give the leader a name.**

"Where did you come from you're supposed to be dead."

"Oh no I just ran away. Its much better working here prying information out of death bound people like you." Chi Fu said with an evil look on his face.

"You snake you will get what you deserve I'll be sure of that if it's the last thing I do!"

"Look we are giving you a choice , you either tell us where the emperor goes after evening or dieཀ What would you rather haveཀ"The captain roared.

Chen Ji was furious that he was in this position but he couldn't let the Mongols kill him and his family he decided that the only thing he could do was to tell.

"He goes to the royal hall located north of the gardens." He narrowed his eyes in anger. Why did he have to give up and tell? The worst thing possible he could have done was betray the emperor and he had just done it.

**Outside the tent**

"Damn itཀ"Chang swore.

"Shut up they'll hear us." Shang said.

"Aren't they supposed to know we're here?"

Shang just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Okay, I get it. What do we do now."

"We go back to the palace and tell the emperor to be alert. Then...We go back to camp."

"Shouldn't we help him first?"

"No. We don't have time we have to get to the emperor before they do."

"You're right let's go."

"Yeah but be very, very, quiet."

**Meanwhile**

Chen Ji was fumbling with the ropes trying to break free. He was tied up to a bed with his hands to his side. He was trying to get his hand to his pocket where his dagger was so he could break free because now was the perfect time.

'Just a little farther. I just have to get out of here.'

He finally managed to take the dagger out of his pocket and saw through each of the thick ropes careful not to cut himself. As soon as he was free he snuck out of the back of the tent and went in direction of the Great Wall.

**Back at Wu Zhong**

Mulan was still awake waiting for Shang when Mushu came in.

"Are you okay?"Mushu asked.

"Yes , why?" Mulan said raising an eyebrow.

"No reason. You seem a little annoyed though."

"Yes with the fact that Shang isn't back yet."

"Stop worrying he'll be fine. You know Shang is a grown man not a child he can take care of himself he should be back soon."

"I hope so."

"What do you mean by that."

"I mean I'm ready to tell him about the baby."She said sounding very sure of herself.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive. I've been keeping this long enough."

**Back in Mongolia**

"Did you hear something?"Chi Fu asked with a worried look on his face.

"It was probably Imperial spies. I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't that fool General Li Shang and his dishonorable other half spying on us."

"Suppose they heard our plan they're bound to stop us from doing it some kind of way."

"We really didn't say anything you idiot!"

"Oh...well... yes that is correct."Chi Fu said chuckling nervously.

"Shenyang! Shenyang!"A soldier called.

"What do you want!"

"The prisoner escaped."

"What! Guard the outside now and be armed!"

"Yes sir!"

"How did he get away! I told them to watch him!"

"Well maybe, just maybe they took a little break, or a short nap, or"

Shenyang walked toward Chi Fu and grabbed him by the collar.

"I don't know who you think you're getting your little attitude on with, but you never and I mean never make smart remarks like you just did! Additionally, you dirty rat, never make excuses for those fools out there or yourself as long as you're talking to me! Got it!"

"I...Um."

"You what."

"I get it."

"Okay, then great,"he dropped Chi Fu and he hit the ground hard, "Do not toy with me I'm not Li Shang. Now do me a favor and go back to Wu Zhong but don't get caught. I want you to spy on them. I'm you are caught pretend the emperor sent you there."

"But they know that I don't work for the emperor anymore."

"Well just make something up that you know they'll fall for."

"That will certainly be a challenge as they have Fa Mulan."

"I don't care just do it, okay!"

"Yes sir I will."

**At the Imperial Palace**

Everything was running on its schedule and everything was normal. No one suspected the emperor was in danger but they decided to do something anyway.

"Your majesty, for own safety you will not be staying on the royal hall tonight. Instead you will be staying on the servant hall until further notice. The Mongols will never suspect you are there."

"I will, thank whoever came up with that for me."

"I will."

Right then Shang walked in.

"Your majesty, I have to tell you something."

"What is that General Li?"the emperor asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well we found Chen Ji and he's fine but the mongols are forcing him to tell information."

"We'll have to fix that."

"That is not all your highness. Chi Fu is also working with the mongols."

The emperor narrowed his eyes "That does not surprise me one bit. Deng Chi!"

"Yes sir."

"I need you to go and tell General Chan to send troops to guard the Great Wall."

"I will."

"General Li I need for you to hurry up and train your troops. Be alert for _anything_."

"Yes your majesty, I'll be on my way now."

Shang bowed and left.

**Yeah I think that's all for now.** **Review!**

Forth


End file.
